Koehler
Koelher is a minor character and antagonist in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. He is a a cursed pirate serving under Hector Barbossa aboard the Black Pearl. Background Koehler joined the team of Captain Jack Sparrow to seek Isla de Muerta and served under Sparrow until the night of Barbossa's mutiny. Koehler and the rest of the crew were standing by Barbossa against Jack, who was then boarded while the crew, now serving Barbossa, continued on to the Isla de Muert. There they took the treasure of Hernan Cortes and spent it all on the joys of life. Only then did the crew realize that the treasure was cursed. Köhler was unable to die and could not feel either pleasure or pain. Under the moonlight, he and the crew became skeletons, and the undead people began a quest to recover all eight hundred and eighty-two gold coins in Isla de Muerta. Personality Being a pirate, Koehler lived according to the Pirate Codex, however, did not always obey his instructions. He showed a certain degree of loyalty to Barbossa and obeyed his orders. But, at the same time, Koehler showed a very quick-tempered and rebellious character when the curse with the help of Elizabeth did not work and he openly expressed discontent with the actions of Barbossa, because of which, like the whole team, the curse fell on him, and then others supported him. And when it came to a fight with Barbossa, he did not challenge him, but said that you need to kill Elizabeth and shed her blood, than he showed himself to us as an evil and murderous scoundrel. Kohler, also, before that, participated in a riot against Jack Sparrow, which made him, like the whole team, a traitor in his eyes. And when Jack said that he, like others, awaited the torments of hell for betrayal, he grabbed his neck, than once again showed himself as an evil and quick-tempered man. Physical appearance Pictured by Treva Etienne, Kohler looks exactly the same: has swarthy skin, black hair, brown eyes and black lips. An exception characteristic of Koehler himself is an evil look and a black beard, similar to the beard of Jack Sparrow. His clothes consist of a blue worn jacket and a white shirt underneath him. In addition, he has brown worn pants on his feet, which are lined with a black belt, for which his two pistols and his sword are stuck. Abilities As a pirate, Koehler owned a sword and a pistol. He demonstrated quite good skills in melee combat and for a long time was able to fight in a duel with such an experienced man as James Norrington. Like the whole Cursed crew, Koehler for a long time was immortal and invincible for weapons such as a sword and a pistol, but he lost his immortality, as Will Turner lifted the curse. What, ironically, happened at the time when he fought against Norrington, which led to his death. Appearances ''The Curse of the Black Pearl Koehler first appeared during the attack on Port Royal to get the final coin. He, along with Twigg, made his way to the prisons of Fort Charles. There they encountered the locked-up Jack Sparrow, and joked at the expense of their former captain. Jack responded to the bullying by saying that the deepest circle of Hell was intended for traitors and rebels. Koehler's reaction was to grab Jack's throat through the grate and, thus, to reveal his skeletal appearance through a hole of moonlight. The pirates left, leaving Jack to reflect on this. Koehler and Twigg escorted the crew back to Isla de Muerta after the capture of Elizabeth Swann, and they brought her to the treasure cave. When the crew found out that Elizabeth's blood was not suitable for lifting the curse, Koehler began accusing the Barboss of all the misfortunes that happened and, for a short time, supported the idea of overthrowing Barbossa. However, Kohler did not fight with Barbossa for his position, and instead, the hunt began on Elizabeth and Will Turner. When the Black Pearl eventually overtook the ship on which Elizabeth and Turner were sailing, HMS Interceptor, Koehler took part in a battle with his crew, and later, along with Twigg, arranged to explode after his crew was captured and held on board "Pearls". Later, Koehler, like most other pirates from the Barbossa team, attacked the HMS Dauntless and fought against the British Royal Navy. However, when the people of the Commodore Norrington reached the ship, Koehler encountered in battle with Norrington himself. But when Will Turner lifted the curse, Norrington, at that moment, pierced him and the pirate fell onto the deck, dead. Video games Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow Like in the movie, here Koehler acts as a pirate with the team of Barbossa. But his role is different: after Mallo was defeated by Jack Sparrow and Will, he steals Will's damned medallion. Jack and Will must defeat Koehler and get the key to the cell. LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Köhler appears in this game as part of the damned team of Hector Barbossa aboard the Black Pearl. He is a playable hero who buys for 10,000 cost. Trivia *Koelher was born in 1690s.Estimation based on Treva Etienne's age during the filming of ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, and the fact that Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides takes place in 1750, approximately twenty years after the events of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, itself a year and a few months after The Curse of the Black Pearl. *In the first screenplay draft of The Curse of the Black Pearl, before Governor Weatherby Swann goes to barricade himself in Commodore Norrington's office, he found himself face-to-face with Koehler, who was described as a handsome blond man with gold earrings.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] *Koehler's first line of dialogue was delivered in a Dutch accent, implying the possibility that the character was originally intended to be Dutch. Gallery Twigg Koehler.jpg POTCmin37.jpg|Koehler and Twigg, mocking Jack Sparrow Koehler's skeletal hand.jpg Twigg and Koehler turning capstan.jpg|Koehler and Twigg in Cursed Koehler and Cursed Crew.jpg Koehler original.jpg Koehler and Twigg boarding the Interceptor..jpg|Koehler and Twigg boarding the Interceptor Koehler in Isla de Muerte.jpg SkeletalKoehlerConcept.jpg CursedKoehlerConcept2.jpg Koehler2.jpg|Koehler in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Pirates Of The Caribbean - Top Trumps Card .jpg|Koehler - Pirates Of The Caribbean Dead Mans Chest - Top Trumps Card (C132) Trevafoto.jpg|D23 TREVA ETIENNE SIGNED 8X10 PHOTO "KOEHLER" External links *Koehler on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki References Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Zombies Category:Henchmen Category:Sailors Category:Adults Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Live-action villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Swordsmen Category:European characters Category:Characters in video games